wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Robinzon amerykański/15
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Robinzon amerykański W którym wydarza się coś, co każdemu prawdziwemu lub udanemu Robinzonowi wydarza się przynajmniej raz w życiu. Przyszłość przedstawiała się zatem w barwach mniej posępnych. Jeśli jednak Tartelett uważał wszystkie te narzędzia i broń i najrozmaitsze przyrządy za środki do uprzyjemnienia samotnego życia, to Godfrey rozmyślał już nad sposobami wydostania się z wyspy Finy. Czy nie udałoby mu się teraz, przy pomocy znakomitych narzędzi sporządzić łódź dostatecznie silną, któraby ich zaniosła do brzegów jakiegoś kraju zamieszkałego, a przynajmniej w inne strony Oceanu, gdzie mogliby natrafić na jakiś okręt przejeżdżający? Na razie jednak myśli i plany Tarteletta, odnoszące się do chwili obecnej, górowały nad innemi, a ich urzeczywistnienie pochłaniało cały wolny czas dwóch rozbitków. Rychło ułożono garderobę, zabraną z kufra, policzono ją i uporządkowano. Było jej sporo, niemniej licząc się z niepewnem jutrem, Godfrey postanowił, by w dalszym ciągu ograniczać się w miarę możności. Zasada jego brzmiała: Jedynie w razie koniecznej potrzeby, dyktowanej warunkami klimatycznemi, używać odzieży, która szczęśliwym trafem stała się ich własnością. Profesor, niezadowolony z tego zarządzenia, dąsał się, pytając: – Ależ poco takie oszczędności, graniczące już ze skąpstwem? Dlaczego mamy sobie odmawiać przyjemności ubierania się jak ludzie cywilizowani? Przecież nie jesteśmy dzikimi! – Wybaczy pan – odparł Godfrey – ale mojem zdaniem jesteśmy na razie w położeniu ludzi dzikich, więc musimy też żyć odpowiednio. – Jak pan uważa, panie Godfrey; przekona się pan jednak, że zanim zużyjemy tę garderobę, skończy się nasz pobyt tutejszy. – Na to nie mogę panu odpowiedzieć, gdyż nie bawię się w proroka. W każdym razie będzie rozsądniej i bezpieczniej mieć odzież niezużytą, niż odczuwać jej brak. – Ale chyba w niedzielę zgodzi się pan na włożenie odświętnego ubrania? – Zgoda! – przyzwolił Godfrey, nie chcąc zbytnio zasępiać eleganckiego swego towarzysza. – Będziemy się więc stroić w niedzielę i święta, ale dziś dopiero poniedziałek, więc jeszcze cały tydzień musi pan wzdychać do pięknego stroju. Rozumie się, że od przybycia na wyspę, Godfrey zaznaczał sobie w pamięci każdy dzień, wobec czego przy pomocy kalendarza, znalezionego w kufrze, łatwo mógł stwierdzić, że był poniedziałek. Z biegiem czasu mężczyźni, stosownie do swego uzdolnienia, przeprowadzili dokładny podział pracy. Czuwanie nad ogniem dniem i nocą, stało się teraz zbytecznem, gdyż oprócz prochu, znaleźli w kufrze mnóstwo innych środków do rozniecania ognia. Tartelett mógł się więc wyrzec tego zajęcia, co jednak nie było mu zbyt pożądanem, gdyż zamiast wpatrywać się w trzaskający płomień i gonić smugi dymu, musiał teraz spełniać zadanie mniej przyjemne, polegające na zbieraniu korzeni jamf i kama. Zwłaszcza te ostatnie były bardzo pożądane, gdyż zastępowały równocześnie chleb i jarzynę. Dzień po dniu wędrował więc profesor wzdłuż wybrzeża, obramionego krzewami, ale niebawem przyzwyczaił się do tych dalszych spacerów. W zakres jego prac wchodziło również zbieranie ostryg i innych mięczaków, spożywanych w ogromnych ilościach. Godfrey natomiast miał czuwać nad zwierzętami domowemi i drobiem. Jedynie obowiązek rzeźnika pełnił bardzo niechętnie, ale konieczność kazała przezwyciężyć wstręt wrodzony. Tak więc niemal każdego dnia jadali mięso, a często też ryby i dziczyzna pojawiały się na stole, urozmaicając jadłospis rozbitków. Dziczyzny było w gąszczach wyspy Finy podostatkiem, a Godfrey nie miał zamiaru skazywać swej broni na rdzewienie i postanawiał zabrać się do polowania, skoro tylko pozbędzie się zajęć pilniejszych. Nie, ani strzelby u niego nie rdzewieją, ani naboje nie zapleśnieją – wpierw jednak musi urządzić domostwo możliwie najwygodniej. Mając teraz narzędzia, sporządził kilka ław, które ustawił nietylko we wnętrzu drzewa, lecz także dokoła niego, na powietrzu. Heblem wygładził stół, by niezbyt od niego odbijały pięknym swym wyglądem talerze i nakrycia, z lubością ustawiane przez profesora. Niebawem stanęły też w mieszkaniu dwa drewniane łóżka wyrobu Godfreya, które wyłożone sianem i nakryte kocami, robiły wrażenie całkiem przyzwoite. Naczynia kuchenne umieszczono na półkach z desek, przytwierdzonych do ścian, a w nyżach, wydrążonych w potwornie grubej korze drzewa, zawieszono odzież. Nyże zamknięto na drzwi, które nadawały im wygląd szaf. Słupy, przyozdobione rozmaitą bronią, przypominały małą zbrojownię i wielce się przyczyniały do upiększenia domostwa. Załatwiwszy się z urządzeniem mieszkania, Godfrey pomyślał też o zabezpieczeniu go przed nocnemi odwiedzinami zwierząt dzikich. Ludzkich istot przestał się już spodziewać. Zarówno wejście do wnętrza drzewa, jak otwór u góry, zrobiony owej pamiętnej nocy przez piorun, zasłonił teraz deskami, wyciętemi z kory. Wyciął też z dwóch przeciwległych stron po dwa okna, w ten sposób wprowadzając do mieszkania światło i powietrze. Na noc zapuszczał na te okna okiennice z kory, a na dzień je usuwał, by promienie słońca wpływać mogły bez przeszkody. Pomysł wycięcia okien w korze drzewa, okazał się nader szczęśliwym, gdyż odtąd nie potrzeba było palić smolnych gałęzi, które wprawdzie rozwidniały mieszkanie, lecz napełniały je też dymem gryzącym. Jak w dnie zimowe załatwi się z oświetleniem wnętrza, gdy owe okna bez szyb trzeba będzie zamykać, na to pytanie Godfrey nie znalazł jeszcze jasnej odpowiedzi. Może mu się uda z łoju baraniego i sznurków sporządzić świece, może wymyśli lepsze pochodnie ze smolnych gałęzi, które nie będą wydzielały tyle dymu. Musi spróbować jednego i drugiego! Dalszą troską Godfreya było urządzenie kuchni we wnętrzu drzewa, co wymagało przedewszystkiem sporządzenia komina. Dopóki ciepło, można gotować przy ognisku, rozpalanem na wolnem powietrzu, ale z chwilą nastania słot jesiennych okaże się to niemożliwem. Przytem należało przypuszczać, że z nastaniem zimnej pory trzeba też będzie opalać domostwo, a do tego konieczny był komin, którym by odchodził dym. Godfrey często rozmyślał, jak zadanie to rozwiąże i układał plany, podług których zamierzał się zabrać do roboty. Tymczasem dokonał pracy bardzo użytecznej: połączył mianowicie obydwa brzegi strumienia mostkami, co mu zaoszczędzało dwumilowej drogi okrężnej, wiodącej na wybrzeże północne. Była to praca ciężka, gdyż najpierw musiał z grubych pali urządzić tamy, zwalniające wartki bieg wody, a na nich dopiero umieścił belki, które służyły zamiast kładek. Czyniąc jednak wszystko, co było w jego mocy celem uprzyjemnienia pobytu na wyspie, mogącego się ciągnąć przez długie lata, a może nawet przez całe życie, Godfrey nie zaniedbywał też niczego, co przedstawiało jakiekolwiek widoki wydostania się z tego pustkowia. Wyspa Fina leżała poza linją ruchu okrętowego – było to rzeczą jasną, nie ulegającą żadnej wątpliwości. Bo i pocóż miałyby tu okręty zarzucać kotwicę? Wyspa nie była portem, a tak samo nie mogła też dostarczać żadnej aprowizacji. Nie było jednak wykluczonem, że w pewnej odległości mogą przejeżdżać okręty handlowe czy wojenne. Chodziło więc Godfreyowi o wymyślenie sposobu, któryby mu umożliwił zwrócenie uwagi takiego okrętu, że na wyspie tej są ludzie. W tym celu Godfrey ustawił na najwyższym wierzchołku skał wysoki maszt, na którym zatknął chorągiew. Zużył na nią połowę prześcieradła, ale uznał, że ofiara ta jest konieczną. Słusznie się obawiał, że biały kolor może ujść uwadze, robiąc z daleka wrażenie mgieł. Zadał sobie zatem jeszcze trud zabarwienia go na czerwono sokiem dzikich jagód. Oczywista, że barwik ten rychło zblaknie na słońcu i na wietrze, ale Godfrey był zdecydowany często farbować płótno ponownie, by tylko płomiennym swym kolorem zwracało uwagę okrętów. Do 15. sierpnia zajęty był najrozmaitszemi temi robotami. Przez cały czas pogoda stale sprzyjała rozbitkom, pomijając kilka gwałtownych burz, które odświeżyły tylko powietrze i ziemię, okrywającą się coraz to nową zielenią. Teraz Godfrey zabrał się do polowania. Nie był wprawdzie pierwszorzędnym myśliwym, ale od biedy mógł zaopatrzać spiżarnię dostateczną ilością dziczyzny. Na swego towarzysza nie mógł pod tym względem liczyć w najmniejszej mierze, gdyż szanowny mistrz dobrych form nigdy w życiu nie miał w ręku żadnej broni. Kilka dni tygodnia poświęcał tedy Godfrey polowaniu na drobną zwierzynę i ptactwo, a Tartelett z niezmierną radością witał zawsze młodego strzelca, niosącego kilka ubitych bekasów, dzikich gołębi czy kuropatw. Z niemniejszym też apetytem spożywał czcigodny profesor combry i uda antylop, starając się możliwie najlepiej przyrządzić tak ptaki, jak zwierzynę, które nie z jego winy postradały życie. Polowania ułatwiły Godfreyowi jeszcze dokładniejsze zbadanie wyspy. Nieraz za umykającą zwierzyną musiał się zapuszczać w głąb lasów, pokrywających środkową część wyspy. Często też brzegiem strumienia maszerował wzdłuż zachodniego wybrzeża aż do jego źródeł u zbocza wzgórz. Pewnego dnia ponownie się wdrapał na stożkowaty wierzchołek wzgórza i spuścił się stroną przeciwną na wschodnie wybrzeże, które dotąd oglądał był tylko z wysokości skał. – Z tych moich wędrówek tę jedną na razie odniosłem korzyść – mówił sobie – że utwierdzam się w przekonaniu, iż na całej wyspie niema ani jednego dzikiego zwierzęcia, ani jadowitego gada. Dotąd nie spotkałem tych stworzeń, a gdyby tu żyły, to strzały moje byłyby je niewątpliwie wypłoszyły z ich kryjówek. Prawdziwe to szczęście, bo trudno prawdziwie byłoby zabezpieczyć nasze domostwo przed wielkim drapieżcą, jak tygrys lub lew! A idąc za naturalnym biegiem myśli, doszedł do wniosku, że wyspa musi być całkiem bezludna. Gdyby bowiem żyli na niej jacyś tubylcy, czy rozbitki, podobnie jak on i Tartelett, wyrzuceni na wybrzeże, to również byłyby ich zwabiły częste strzały! Tylko dym, dwukrotnie już widziany, nasuwał mu wątpliwości, których żadną miarą nie potrafił sobie wyjaśnić! To pewna, że Godfrey nie odkrył nigdzie śladu ogniska, z którego mógłby się był wzbijać ów dym tajemniczy. A także istnienie gorących źródeł, któremi tłómaczył sobie początkowo owe słupy dymu, stawało się Finy nie wykazywała żadnych cech wulkanicznych. Nic więc innego, tylko to, że dwukrotnie uległ złudzeniu optycznemu, biorąc za dym jakieś opary mgieł. Coraz bardziej utwierdzał się w tem przekonaniu, tem więcej, że to zjawisko nigdy się już nie powtórzyło. Wspiąwszy się po raz drugi na stożkowaty wierzchołek, nie dostrzegł z niego nic, coby w jakikolwiek sposób zająć mogło jego uwagę. Tak samo bezowocnie spełzły obserwacje, czynione ze szczytu drzewa Wilhelma. Na urządzaniu domu i polowaniach upłynęło dalszych kilka tygodni. Każdy dzień przynosił jakąś zmianę na lepsze w trybie życia rozbitków, łagodząc nieco ich coraz mniej prawdopodobnem, wobec tego, że wyspa ciężką dolę. Każdej niedzieli Tartelett, trzymając się układu, wyjmował z nyży najpiękniejszy garnitur i robił wielką toaletę. W owe dni świąteczne nie myślał o niczem innem, poza przechadzką, którą odbywał krokiem tanecznym, przy akompanjamencie skrzypiec. Wobec stanowczej odmowy Godfreya, który nie chciał nawet słyszeć o powtórzeniu kursu tańców, biedny profesor sam sobie udzielał lekcyj. – Poco to wszystko? – odpowiadał Godfrey na ustawiczne propozycje swego mistrza. – Czy słyszał pan kiedyś o Robinzonie, biorącym lekcje salonowych ruchów i pięknych form towarzyskich? Trzeba się umieć stosować do warunków! – Ale proszę mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego Robinzon ma być zwolniony od pięknych form? – patetycznie bronił się profesor. – Człowiek powinien dbać o dobre maniery, nie ze względu na drugich, lecz dla własnej satysfakcji. Na to twierdzenie Godfrey nie wiedział, jaką dać odpowiedź. Gdy jednak stanowczo odmówił propozycji, Tartelett nieborak był zmuszony wykładać zasady pięknych form stadu pasących się czworonogów. Dnia 13 września Godfrey miał przeżyć jedno z najboleśniejszych rozczarowań, jakie kiedykolwiek były udziałem nieszczęsnych rozbitków. Od dłuższego czasu nie widział był smugi dymu, którą przyzwyczaił się już był uważać za dwukrotne złudzenie optyczne. Aż tu owego dnia, około godziny trzeciej popołudniu, znów ujrzał wznoszący się słup dymu, którego pochodzenie miał niebawem poznać. Doszedłszy do „Wzgórza sztandarowego”, które tak był nazwał od zatkniętej na jego szczycie chorągwi, co szybciej wdrapał się na wierzchołek i z lunetą w ręku rozglądał się po morzu. Niebawem ujrzał na nieboskłonie smugę dymu, którą wiatr pędził w kierunku wyspy. Serce Godfreya waliło jak młot. – Statek! – wyrwało mu się z gardła. Czy jednak statek ten podpłynie ku wyspie, czy dostrzeże sygnały z wybrzeża, czy też oddali się w kierunku północno- lub południowo-zachodnim? Przez dwie godziny był łupem najsprzeczniejszych uczuć, od nadziei, graniczącej ze zwycięską pewnością, przechodząc do najczarniejszego zwątpienia. Nie! Dym staje się coraz wyraźniejszy i widocznem jest, że statek podpływa ku wyspie. W pewnej chwili, kadłub jego wyraźnie się zarysował na linji nieboskłonu. Był to wielki parowiec, zmierzający w kierunku północno-wschodnim. Jeśli nie zmieni kursu, to w niedługim czasie musi przepłynąć w pobliżu wyspy. W pierwszej chwili Godfrey chciał biec do domostwa i zawiadomić o tem Tarteletta. Na co się to jednak przyda? Czy jeden, czy dwóch ludzi daje sygnały, to chyba nie stanowi żadnej różnicy! To też po chwili namysłu, porzucił pierwotny plan i z lunetą przy oczach śledził z natężoną uwagą sylwetę okrętu. Parowiec wciąż jeszcze podpływał ku wyspie, aczkolwiek widać było, że nie ona jest celem jego podróży. Po godzinie piątej można już było wyraźnie rozróżnić trzy maszty, a niebawem też ujrzał Godfrey przez lunetę, że nad statkiem powiewa sztandar o barwach amerykańskich. Serce łopotało mu w piersiach, jak ptak schwytany. – Skoro ja widzę stąd flagę statku, to niepodobna przecież, by oni nie widzieli mojej, zatkniętej tak wysoko! – rozumował. – Wiatr rozwiewa ją tak szeroko, że muszą ją zauważyć. Czy może lepiej będzie, gdy zacznę nią dawać sygnały, spuszczając ją i podnosząc na-przemian? Powinni się wszak domyśleć, że w ten sposób daję im znać, iż pragnę się z nimi porozumieć. Tak! Stanowczo, tak będzie najlepiej! Niema chwili czasu do stracenia! Należy przyznać, że pomysł był dobry. Wspiąwszy się na sam wierzchołek, Godfrey zaczął chorągiew pochylać, to znów podnosić, jak to się zwykle czyni, gdy statek pragnie się porozumieć z drugim. Następnie trzymał ją na wietrze w kierunku poziomym, co oznacza prośbę o pomoc. Parowiec podpłynął bliżej, że najwyżej trzy mile dzieliły go od wyspy, ale flaga jego, zatknięta u masztu, nie odpowiadała na sygnały z wyspy… Godfrey czuł, że serce kurczy mu się z bolu. Oczywista, nie zauważono jego sygnałów, dawanych od półtorej godziny!… Za chwilę zapadnie mrok, a z nim zniknie też wszelka nadzieja porozumienia się z parowcem! Już tylko co najwyżej dwie mile dzielić go mogły od wybrzeża… W tejże chwili kula słoneczna stoczyła się w morze. Jeszcze chwila, a cienie nocy przesłonią horyzont… Pierzchnie nadzieja ratunku, pierzchnie raz na zawsze!… Coraz szybciej, coraz gwałtowniej pochylał teraz i podnosił chorągiew… Napróżno! Nikt ze statku nie odpowiedział… Wydobył z za pasa rewolwer i kilkakrotnie wystrzelił, jakkolwiek zdawał sobie sprawę, że zbyt wielka jest odległość, by strzał mógł być słyszanym ze statku, zwłaszcza, że wiatr wiał w stronę przeciwną… Cienie nocy szybko zaczęły się osuwać na ziemię i morze… Kadłub okrętu stał się niewidzialnym… Jeszcze parę chwil, a rozpłynie się całkiem w mrocznej oponie… Nawpół nieprzytomny z rozpaczy, nie wiedząc co uczynić, Godfrey przy pomocy hubki podpalił stos suchych gałęzi, które buchnęły olbrzymim płomieniem… Nie ulega wątpliwości, że ogień ten musiano zauważyć na statku, a mimo to nikt nie odpowiedział na ten sygnał alarmowy… Smutniejszy i bardziej zgnębiony, niż kiedykolwiek, Godfrey ruszył z powrotem do drzewa Wilhelma.